The field of the invention is switches for use in applications where vandal resistance is desirable. The invention relates more particularly to electrical switch activating devices operable from within a room or cell with no exposed fasteners in the cell which switch may be replaced and serviced from the back side of the plate upon which it is mounted or from the chase area.
The widely used types of electrical switches are not useful in an application such as a prison cell. It is necessary that there be no reasonable possibility that the switch could be disassembled and provide a means for either self-destruction of the prisoner or injury to others. Thus, the widely used residential, commercial or industrial switches are inappropriate since they may typically be disassembled from the front surface thereof.
It is important, however, that the switch be serviceable and it is highly desirable that it be serviceable from outside of the room in which it is installed. Most prior art electrical switches are serviced from within the room in which they are installed. This has several disadvantages in the instance of a prison cell. The steps required to provide maintenance service in a prison cell are labor intensive.
First, it must be understood that prison guards or security personnel are not permitted to do service or maintenance work. Furthermore, maintenance personnel are not trained or equipped to guard prisoners. Still further, tools which are required to perform maintenance are potentially capable of being used as weapons and it thus becomes necessary for the maintenance personnel to be kept separated from the prisoners. Therefore, even for a simple maintenance task to be performed in the cell it is necessary to first remove the prisoner or prisoners from the cell. Secondly, the maintenance man, accompanied by a security man enter the cell. A second security man may also be required to escort the maintenance man to the cell door. It can thus be seen that a task as ostensibly simple as changing a light bulb becomes a disruptive and labor intensive task if it must be done from within the cell. These steps are eliminated when service can be performed from the pipe chase where an unescorted service man may do the work. Secondly, the ability to service from within the cell necessitates an increased possibility that the switch may be dismantled from within the cell and thus create the possibility of a dangerous condition.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a vandal-resistant electrical switch which can be serviced from outside of the room in which it is installed and which does not provide any likelihood of providing a source of electrical shock to the user.